


Рог нищеты

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Странное происшествие на одной сельскохозяйственной планетке





	Рог нищеты

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан по названию, которое предложила **isca-lox**
> 
> Огромное мерси **оку** за красочную иллюстрацию!

Глядя на то, как контейнеры с провизией один за другим исчезают, пойманные транспортаторным лучом, Кирк вполголоса, так, чтобы слова не долетали до ушей главы поселения, обратился к старпому:

– Вы не находите это странным?

– Что именно, капитан? – Спок как раз провожал взглядом последний контейнер, судя по сопровождающей надписи, гружёный фаршированными ананасами.

– На планете две сельхозколонии. Обе находятся в абсолютно равных условиях, климат райский, почва идеальная, вредителей нет, болезни отсутствуют. Но! На станции Диоскур-1 люди едва не загибаются от голода, а здесь, на Диоскуре-2, изобилие такое, что склады ломятся!

– Согласен, диспропорция довольно странная. Почему бы нам не спросить об этом самого мистера Стюарта?

– О чём вы тут шепчетесь? – услышав своё имя, радостно поинтересовался тот, подходя ближе.

– Восхищаемся процветанием вашей колонии, – капитан обвёл рукой окрестности. – И тем, как щедро вы делитесь с менее удачливыми коллегами.

– Полагаю, столь поразительные успехи вызваны исключительно умелым руководством, – добавил коммандер.

– Ну что вы... нет-нет... – замахал руками мистер Стюарт. – То есть, не совсем.

– Не совсем? – переспросил Кирк.

– Ну, понимаете, одна очень удачная торговая сделка...

– Да?

– К нам прилетал один бизнесмен...

– А его фамилия случайно не Мадд? – с нажимом поинтересовался капитан.

– Да! – удивился Стюарт. – А откуда вы знаете?

– Как-то пересекались. Да вы продолжайте.

– Эээ... Так вот, этот Мадд продал нам рог изобилия.

– Вы шутите.

– Нет! Честное слово, нет! Мы сперва тоже ему не поверили, но эта штука реально работает!

– И как именно она работает? – включился в разговор Спок.

– Ну как... Изрыгает из себя всякие полезные вещи. Еду там, одежду, будильники. В основном, сельхозпродукцию. Мы даже подумываем не засеивать в этом году поля.

– Я бы на вашем месте всё-таки засеял, – посоветовал Кирк. – И много изрыгает?

– Достаточно, – сухо произнёс Стюарт, немного обиженный саркастическим тоном капитана.

– И, надо полагать, за месяц, что вы этим рогом изобилия пользуетесь...

– Откуда вы знаете, что месяц?!

– Вами было получено... – не обратив внимания на испуганный возглас, продолжал Кирк. – Спок, будьте любезны, огласите, пожалуйста, весь список.

Коммандер с готовностью принялся перечислять:

– Квинтотритикале рафинированного – пятьдесят тонн, сгущёнки озимой кормовой – сорок тонн, картофелемидоров – тридцать пять целых тридцать четыре сотых тонны...

– Постойте, постойте! – взволнованно перебил Стюарт. – Откуда вам всё это известно?!

– Зелёного горошка пирамидального – четыре тонны, сырков плавленых тугоплавких – полторы тонны...

– Хватит, довольно!..

– Ананасов, фаршированных арбузами, – четыре двухтонных контейнера...

– Вы что, шпионили?!..

– Ботинок мужских из кожи бронтомухи – сорок пар, женских – двести сорок восемь с половиной пар, часов наручных алюминиевых...

– Хватит!!! – вскричал Стюарт, закрывая лицо руками.

– Действительно. Пожалуй, хватит, – согласился капитан. – Спасибо вам большое, мистер Спок. Я думаю, целесообразнее будет распечатать весь список для мистера Стюарта в бумажном варианте и желательно в нескольких экземплярах, чтобы он, не дай бог, ничего не забыл.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – слабым голосом вопросил несчастный.

– Боюсь, в ближайшее время вашу колонию ожидают финансовые трудности, – сочувственно покачал головой Кирк. – Вам придётся вернуть всё, исторгнутое «рогом изобилия», прежним хозяевам.

– Прежним хозяевам?

– Сельскохозяйственной колонии Диоскур-1. Мне очень жаль, но ваш «рог изобилия» не что иное, как транспортатор с широкой зоной приёма, запрограммированный на спонтанный перенос неодушевлённых объектов. Мы обнаружили отправляющий модуль – я бы назвал его «рогом нищеты» – под кучей хвороста в лесу на окраине пострадавшего поселения.

– О боже, – простонал мистер Стюарт. – Мы отдали Мадду восемнадцать тысяч кредитов – наш доход за четыре года, – он криво усмехнулся. – И всё, получается, ради того, чтобы убедиться в незыблемости законов сохранения...

– Уверен, ваши коллеги пойдут вам навстречу и согласятся на постепенный возврат долга, – проявил милосердие коммандер.

Мистер Стюарт со вздохом кивнул.

– Надеюсь на это.

 

Тем временем, в сотне парсеков от Диоскуров заключалась очередная сделка. Только что весьма удачно сторговав колонистам с Альфы Лузера ларец Пандоры, Мадд толкал купцу с Беты Лузера колесо Фортуны.

 

**Конец**


End file.
